


What Could Have Been

by LozaMoza



Series: Moments [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer of Vengerberg are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Graduation, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Marriage, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If, because Geralt and Yennefer, kind of, which makes it so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza
Summary: An AU where the Thanedd Coup never happened. Here's what could have been.....
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Other(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Moments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this feels like the saddest piece I've written, just imagining what was lost. 
> 
> Thank you Anon for the prompt. KT from the Stix, there's some Jaskier love for you too!

**Two Years After Thanedd**

He was rubbing the whetstone on his sword, more out of a habit than necessity now, when the golden edges of the portal opened in the living room. She stepped out, radiant as ever, and smiled at him.

“Witcher,” she said with a little smirk.

“Yennefer,” he replied, smirking right back. She broke into a large grin. He sat the sword down and stood up. “Come’ere.”

She laughed and threw her arms around him. He held her close, smelling her hair as he always did, and loving the feeling of holding her in his arms. His wife. She had only been gone a day, yet he had missed her. She leaned back and he tucked an errant black curl behind her ear. “And how is our girl? Was your clandestine mission to see her outside of break a success?”

She smiled again. “It was, obviously. It helps when you're best friends with the rectoress.” She kissed him softly. “Ciri’s wonderful, Geralt. She’s really coming along in honing her magic. I cannot believe she’s the same girl who blew up that shed in Ellander.” She sighed and took a deep breath. “I miss her though.”

Geralt held her close. “Me too. Did she ask about me?”

“Of course she did. She wanted to make sure you weren’t losing any of your witcher skills since your retirement from the Path. I told her you practiced daily, and I made sure you kept your stamina in fighting condition. I do not think she appreciated the last part.” They both laughed. 

Yennefer stepped away from him and to the cherry-wood bar they received as a wedding gift from Tissaia. She pulled out a bottle of Est Est and poured herself a glass, pouring Geralt some vodka. He still preferred hard liquor to wine. Carrying the glasses, she sat next to Geralt on the leather settee, handing him the drink.

“To your good health, husband,” she said with a smile.

“To yours, wife.”  _ Wife _ . He drank as well. Geralt didn’t think he would ever get tired of calling Yennefer his wife. Their wedding had been far larger than either had intended. Nenneke had cried, Dandelion had sung, Vesemir and Ciri had danced, and Lambert had gotten ridiculously drunk. Yennefer, she had never looked more beautiful. She had refused to wear pure white ( _ I’m not a fucking virgin! _ she had screamed, causing Nenekke’s priestesses to cry and Nenneke to roll her eyes) but in the end, she was stunning. She had finally agreed to a white strapless gown with black crystal accents that made a train. He remembered seeing her holding that bouquet of lilacs, his breath catching in his throat. He had heard some claim that their weddings were the best day of their lives. He had always laughed at that ridiculous notion; how unbelievably naive. And yet, seeing her, he understood. He understood completely.

She hummed and leaned into him. “It was the best day of my life, too,” she smiled.

“Still digging in my head after all these years,” he laughed and pulled her on top of him. 

“Of course, my love,” she grinned. 

“You know it unsettles me,” he said as he began to kiss her neck.

“Mmhhmm.” She moaned as he bit her collarbone slightly, settling herself to straddle him so his erection was in the cradle of her soft hips.

“And yet you keep doing it.” He was massaging her breasts, grinding himself into her supple form.

“Mmhhmmm,” she moaned again.

“Why not stop?” 

She stopped and gently cupped his face with her hands. “Because then I wouldn’t be the woman you fell in love with.” 

He stared at her, wondering if it was even possible to tell her how much she meant to him. How his world was her and Ciri, their family. How he would forever be thankful to Dandelion for opening that damn sealed jar, because it brought him Yennefer. She smiled again, a bit bigger this time. He just laughed and covered her mouth with his. 

_ I love you _ , he thought.

“And I love you”, she whispered back. They fell into each other, as they always did, stopping the world for another moment. 

**5 Years After Thanedd**

“Ciri, good gods, stop fidgeting!” She was fighting with the complicated laces of the Aretuza graduation robes. “I swear I hated these damn things when I had to wear them and they’re just as awful now.”

“Seriously. You’d think they would have changed them once in the past 100 years…” Yennefer smacked her slightly.

“Oh hush,” Yennefer muttered as she continued to lace up the robe.

“Ciri, you ready?” Geralt walked in and smiled at her. Ciri. He remembered finding that disheveled and haughty princess in Brokilon 8 years earlier.The little girl who needed a story to fall asleep. He looked at her now and his breath caught slightly. “You look...you look beautiful, Ciri.” Yennefer had helped her do her ashen hair in a complicated updo that showed off her slender neck. Her green eyes were shining. 

“I’m ready,” she smiled. Geralt offered her his arm to escort her to the graduation ceremony. Ciri entwined hers with his as she leaned her head against his upper arm. Yennefer took a shaky breath behind them, her eyes sparkling. 

“Let’s go,” she said after a moment.

*******

“Cirilla, it’s excellent to see you again. From what I’ve heard, you’ve made quite an impression at Aretuza during your tenure as a student. You know I am currently searching for an apprentice,” Sheala de Tancarville commented. “It would speak highly of your skills that Sheala de Tancarville is even interested in apprenticing a young sorceress as yourself.”

Yennefer smirked, and Sheala shot her a piercing look. 

“You’re wasting your time, Sheala,” laughed Kiera Metz. She’s been promised to Tissaia already.

“Tissaia?!” Philippa Eilhart interrupted. “Tissaia hasn’t taken an apprentice in over a century. How is it possible she has somehow agreed to take on Cirilla?” Yennefer smirked again, and Philippa glared at her. “Yenna, of course.”

“Tissaia is still so incredibly grateful for the assistance in averting that ill-planned coup you attempted during the Conclave 5 years ago that she has agreed to come out of retirement to apprentice my daughter. Who knows the hell that could have happened had you been successful, Phil darling. Truly, that was not very well thought out, was it?” Yennefer smiled, triumph and gloating emitting in spades.

“Yenna, Phil, please stop. You know this isn’t the place.” Triss came up behind Philippa and put her arms behind her back, rubbing soft circles into her dress. “Relax, my love.” Philippa just seethed and walked away, Triss following behind. 

Ciri smiled. “I am grateful to be apprenticing with Madam Tissaia.”

“Of course you are,” Tissaia mused as she walked behind her. “It is an honor, Cirilla, and I look forward to continuing to hone your skills. You have prodigious natural talent, though you do have a bit of a stubborn streak. Considering your early tutelage, that is hardly surprising.” She glanced at Yennefer, who rolled her eyes at her former rectoress.

“Ciri, go spend some time with your fellow graduates,” Yennefer smiled as she shooed the girl off. Ciri went to one girl in particular, a pretty elven mage with long dark hair. 

“Thank you again, Tissaia, for agreeing to apprentice Ciri. The thought of her somehow ending with Philippa…”

“She could do far worse than Philippa. I know you two have never seen eye-to-eye, but Philippa is one of the most skilled students I have ever taught,” Tissaia replied.

“She’s also a heinous cow most of the time and I’ll be damned if my daughter will be anywhere near her,” Yennefer stated abruptly. “I will never trust Philippa.”

“Probably a wise choice. Now do not forget, I expect to see Ciri in exactly one week’s time, reporting to my office at Thanedd…”

“Oh good gods, Rectoress, everyone knows! You’ve pounded it into all of our heads how many times now?” Margarita Laux-Antille said as she slipped her arm into Yennefer’s. Tissaia just scoffed.

“Girls…,” she muttered. “Yennefer, do not forget,” she said once more as she walked off, Yennefer and Margarita laughed.

“I still can’t believe you’re letting her apprentice Ciri, Yenna. Have you somehow forgotten our own miserable schooling?” Yennefer just laughed.

“Well you, Rita, are refusing to leave Aretuza so options were limited. Of course, in the end it was Ciri’s decision.” She looked over at Ciri and the elven girl, who had their hands entwined together. “Rita, who is that Ciri is with?”

Rita turned and smiled. “Oh yes, that is our lovely Anrielle. She and Ciri have grown quite close.” 

Yennefer looked at Ciri, her face awash in smiles and glee as she whispered into the girl’s ear. “I can see that,” Yennefer said with a smile.

*******

“I think Ciri is in love,” Yennefer said as she cuddled into Geralt’s chest. They lay naked in each other's arms, having spent the past hour tangled together, once again staying in Aretuza as they had done 5 years past. The sky was a splattering of stars, the moon heavy and fat. 

“How?” Geralt said. “She has barely spent anytime with the men of Ban Aard.”

“By graduation the schools' have spent enough time together to at least form relationships. For example, Istredd and I…”

Geralt stiffened and cut her off. “I thought we agreed not to mention that jackass again,” he retorted bitterly.

Yennefer chuckled at Geralt. “Darling, we’re married. I love  _ you _ , in case you’ve forgotten. But no, that’s not what I meant anyway. I think she’s in love with a classmate. A young elven mage, Anarielle.”

“Really?” Geralt said, confused.

“Mmhhmm. She looks so happy with her. So carefree. It was truly beautiful.”

Geralt was quiet for a moment. “I’m glad she’s found someone special to her. I hope this Anarielle treats her well though, and doesn’t break her heart. Ciri has had enough pain for one lifetime. After everything with Cintra, then the disaster of the caravan, then her father hunting for her. Thank the gods Emhyr got the plague and ended that misery. I dread to think what would have happened had he lived.”

“It does not bear worth imagining,” Yennefer said quietly. “I think we are luckier than we know. But no one can guarantee immunity from a broken heart. How many times did we break the other’s before Ciri, and we loved each other. But from the way the two were smiling at each other, it is quite obvious they care about the other. I was happy to see her that way.”

Geralt just smiled and held her close. “Me too, Yen.” He kissed her once more and they closed their eyes to sleep, secure in the comfort of the other’s arms.

**20 Years After Thanedd**

“55. 55 years old,” he stated, drinking another gulp of ale.

Geralt laughed and clapped him on the back. “55 is still pretty young, Dandelion. I mean look at Yen and I. We’re both twice that.” Yennefer shot him an angry glare.

“Well yes, must be nice for the two of you and your lack of aging. Meanwhile I’m stuck here slowly watching as my face turns into a prune,” he lamented 

“We can see that.” Yennefer smirked. “It’s quite horrid.” Geralt just laughed.

“I hate you.” Dandelion bemused.

“Oh relax Dandelion. Age suits you. Nothing screams distinguished like a graying and wrinkled old man in a foppish feather hat chasing after young ladies.”

“This coming from a woman who was born before they invented the plough.” Yennefer glared daggers at him.

“Fucking hells you two, how long has it been? 30 years? More? Give it a rest already.” Geralt took another drink and draped his arm over Yennefer. She kissed Geralt on the cheek.

“True, it’s wrong to abuse the elderly. In that vein, Happy Birthday, Dandelion.” She placed a small leather pouch in front of him. Dandelion opened the drawstrings and pulled out a small glass bottle with cream inside. He turned the jar around.

“Poison, I’m assuming,” he snarked.

“That was my first choice, but no, this is a little different.” Yennefer smiled. 

“What is it?” Dandelion asked.

“Mandrake Elixir. To stop you from aging. I figured Geralt would be sad if you were to just waste away into age and decrepitude, Dandelion, so I thought I would help. I do love my husband after all, even though he has terrible tastes in best friends.”

Dandelion was too shocked to even speak. Instead, he pulled Yennefer to him and held her close. “Thank you, Yennefer,” he whispered. 

She smiled and gently squeezed him back. “Of course, Dandelion.” They hugged each other for a minute.

“This calls for a toast!” Dandelion yelled. “Barmaid! You buxom beauty! You are now looking at the visage of eternal youth. Bring us some ale to celebrate properly!” The young woman did, and the three all lifted their glasses.

“To djinns and devils!” Dandelion cried out. “Without which, none of us would be here today!” They toasted, and Dandelion stood, grabbing the elixir. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to head to the nearest looking glass to get this applied properly.” With that, he rushed out

“Do you think I should mention to him that the elixir only stops the aging process, it doesn't reverse it?” Yennefer asked Geralt as she leaned into him once more. 

“He’ll find out eventually,” Geralt replied as he kissed her hair.

“Mmhhmm. I hope to be there when he does.” They both laughed and she leaned back to kiss his neck softly

“Love you, Yen.”

“I love you too, Geralt.” 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Ciri is canonically bisexual, so I wanted to honor that with this little OC. 
> 
> Mandrake elixir is what mages use to prevent aging.
> 
> This is another of my "Moments" pieces. If anyone has a prompt they'd like filled, just write it below. Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed the fluff, even if it's in a parallel universe, lol! Angst will return soon. :)


End file.
